fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pablo
Pablo is one of the protagonists of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. He is the Red Bracelet and his nemesis is Inferna, the Dark Red Bracelet. He is the partner of Aingeru and Ainhoa. He accompanies Aingeru and Ainhoa in their journey. His special weapon is Chaos Hammer, a giant weapon that produces earthquakes and powerful attacks. He has an important Main Ability, Light Speed. When Pablo activates this ability, he can run extremely fast for 15 seconds but it can be really useful to attack several times in a short time or make more powerful attacks that depends on the speed of the user. Appearances in Games Battle of Bracelets Series Pablo is the third Golden Bracelet who appears in Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. He's always playable in Challenge and VS mode and unlocked in Story Mode after visiting Monacal Ruins. In the game, he first appears in Forestia City with Xavier. He wants to fight against Aingeru but Aingeru is who decides who to fight against. He also wants to take the 30 Icons and enter the "Sunday Battle Tournament". In the series, he appears in Goldenous Mine and he has to fight against Inferna. After fighting, he joins Aingeru and Ainhoa. He has to fight against other Dark Bracelets like Inferna, Drake, Garone or Dalia. He also wants to train with Aingeru and Ainhoa. Like Aingeru and Ainhoa, he has to go to places where is a strange energy, maybe produced by a powerful orb like Time and Space Orbs. He has to fight against a lot of Dark Soldiers there because they want to get the Strange Items. One of his last battles is against Garone. He fights against him because he knows the secret plan of Darkreon and prevent Aingeru get the Dark Green Bracelet, although he can't stop the plan. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets Pablo is one of the default characters of this game. He is from Battle of Bracelets side but he will make friends like Ella, Andy or Lexi in this game. He is one of the heroes of the Story Mode. Personality Pablo is one of the quietest characters of the game. He often is quiet but sometimes, he is a bit of a joker. Ainhoa and he often discussed and he has got some anger. He's brave, any danger can't stop him but he gets shocked when a danger appears by surprise, for example, when Inferna's dragon captures Ainhoa and he has to fight against Inferna he can't move. He is very responsible, when he has to make some housework, he quickly makes them. He is very competitive with Aingeru or Xavier but Pablo helps him when Aingeru has a problem. When some of their partners invent a plan for any attack, he will keep the plan. He isn't strategist and he doesn't know how to create a new plan in a short time period. Pablo can't hazard anything: friends, chances, etc... He loves music, when he's travelling, he usually listens to music and sometimes sings. He likes wet environments and he wants to visit beaches and lakes. When he arrives to a city, the first thing that he wants to do is going to a restaurant. He is afraid of Bugs, specially of ants. He hates deserts and wind because it ruffles his hair. He has frictions with Inferna and Drake, specially with her. He makes new friends like Bella, Tucker, Bruno, Alex... It's unknown if he has any person who loves. Shadow Pablo Shadow Pablo appears as an enemy in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. He is the Dark Red Bracelet but since Inferna has the Dark Red Bracelet too, his bracelet is considered a replica of Inferna's one. He appears from the Mirror of Shadows after Ainhoa and he get into the mirror. He has to fight John and Tucker with Shadow Ainhoa's help. Pablo is one of the Darkreon's possessed Golden Bracelets, with new abilities and a new weapon. He is just Pablo's body mind-controlled by the Dark Red Bracelet. He shows some changes in his appearance: his eyes turn into red eyes (they are usually brown). His hair turns darker, with the dark form it's dark brown (in a normal appearance it's dark red/brown). He wears now a maroon cape and changes his jacket by a waistcoat. His weapon also changes: he stops wearing a giant and heavy hammer by two light katanas called Double Katanas. He also learns a new ability called Steam Form, with that ability he can turn himself or any part of his body into a cloud of steam or create them. It's considered a really good ability but it doesn't work in cold places. Pablo is really powerful with this form, since he can also use the energy of the Red Bracelet. It's why Pablo is so powerful when he is controlled by the Dark Red Bracelet. Thanks to the contact that he has had with the Dark Red Bracelet, his main bracelet remembered how to use this form after losing the dark one. That's the reason that Pablo can turn into Shadow Pablo in the Hades in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. Powers, Attacks and Abilities Attacks Solo Attacks Multifighter Attack *' ''With Aingeru: 'Super Aerial-Hit * With Aingeru and Ainhoa: ''Sacred Trio Pound Abilities *Dark Fog *Metallic Foot Main Weapon *'Chaos Hammer' Main Ability *'Light Speed' *'Steam Form' *'Radiactive Energy' Class Classes are a new feature from Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. Right now, it is unknown the effect of classes in the game. *'Blacksmith' Trivia *Pablo is based off of a classmate of his creator, whose name is the same. *His name comes from Spanish and it means Paul. *His predecessor was Axel, the Red Bracelet of the First Generation. Gallery 172px-Pablo-1-.png|Pablo PabloB.png|Pablo in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows PabloBoB.png|Pablo in Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets ShadowPablo.png|'Shadow Pablo' Pablo.png|'Pablo' in Battle of Bracelets 5 Pablo (Reverse).jpg|Pablo, from another reality in Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales. Category:Good Characters Category:Males Category:Teenagers Category:Original Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Humans Category:Fan Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles